


Deltarune Shorts

by blazedveggies556



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lightners, Pre-Deltarune, Short Stories, The Church, The School, all one shots, based off quotes in the game, categories/archive warnings/relationships are subject to change, during Deltarune, more characters will be added when the next chapters come out, no archive warnings apply at the moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazedveggies556/pseuds/blazedveggies556
Summary: A collection of one shots for Deltarune that range from cold to sweet and every favorite food in between. :)





	1. After School

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm back with a couple of one shots for Deltarune. These are ideas that came from a writing prompt in a competition on the Deltarune Amino, writing a story based off a quote in the game. I liked the idea so much that I've decided to write five of them. Two I've finished with, the other three will have to come at a later time, but I hope you enjoy what I've got so far!

  
_Quote: (Don’t worry, Mew Mew.)/ (You’ll ALWAYS be MY partner). ~Alphys_  


  
Story:  


  
_**RIIIING!!!**_  


  
“O-okay class… uh… I guess that’ll be it for today. We’ll talk more about the quadratic formula on Monday.” The sound of scooting chairs and scuffed floor filled the classroom, drowning out Alphys’ voice.  


  
“H-have a good weekend! Do your homework! O-oh but don’t overdo it, but don’t not do it either! Um… is that all…?” Something clicked in her mind. “O-oh OH! WAIT! Don’t go yet!” she yelled.  


  
Everyone froze in place, except for Catti who grabbed Jockington by the tail as his body was already halfway out the door.  


  
All eyes were on Alphys now.  


  
She sweated a little. “U-uh… I just… w-wanted to remind you that your presentations start next week. So… um… m-make sure you have everything ready to go, even if you’re not presenting until the week after. It’s a little late to switch the dates you’ll present on. BUT I MEAN… uh… d-doesn’t mean you can’t still change them! Just talk to me now or at least first thing when we get back.”  


  
She turned to her desk and nervously shuffled through some papers. “Let’s see… uh… just to make sure who’s starting next week… u-uh… oh! Here it is. Ha ha ha heh.” She held up the pink paper to her face and adjusted her glasses. “To start us off, we have M.K and Snowy giving their presentation on global warming. Followed by Tem and Egg giving their presentation on crystallization. O-oh, and guys.” She looked over at M.K and Snowy. “Please try to keep it short. A-and no jokes! This isn’t an hour comedy routine.”  


  
“What?! No jokes?!” cried Snowy. “But we need ‘em! It really helps _wrangle_ in the audience. BA-DUM-CHA!!”  


  
A groan ran through the group of students.  


  
“Dude, would you STOP with the cowboy puns! They don’t even make sense in this context!” M.K. shouted, clearly restless.  


  
“PSSH, you guys just have NO taste in good jokes!” Snowy retorted.  


  
“A-all right! All right. No more shouting. Just… try to stay on topic as much as you can,” Alphys said.  


  
She looked at all the students in front of her, who all stared right back. She tapped her fingers together and gave a shaky grin. “U-uh… that’s all I got. I’ll see you guys—!"  


  
_**SLAM!**_  


  
A gust of wind was all that was left of the students once standing in front of her, and even that didn’t stay for long.  


  
“…Monday.” She sighed and slumped in her desk chair. “Glad it’s the weekend. You’ve been working too hard Alphys. Gotta get some rest in.” She whipped out her phone, the corners of her lips pulling up into a large grin. “Mew Mew time ~ ! O-oh oh. Wait…” She scratched her cheek. “I probably shouldn’t watch this here… um…” She leaned back in her seat to look out the glass door window. There was a large, blurry object standing outside of the door. But it was just the lockers.  


  
“Hmm… well, a few minutes won’t hurt! Everyone should be gone by now, so I don’t have to worry about anyone coming in, and… I should really stop talking to myself. Eh heh heh…”  


  
On that note, Alphys switched to her Sashimiroll app and watched Mew Mew Kissy Cutie for a “few minutes”.  


  
_[…]_  


  
“Oh no! What will I do?! Katnip has been overtaken by that fiendish Cinnamon Roll! Without a partner, I don’t know how I can even hope to save the people of Far Starlia!”  


  
The colors emanating from Alphys’ phone blazed across her lenses. She sighed dreamily and whispered (for about the millionth time since she started watching the show), “Don’t worry Mew Mew. You’ll ALWAYS be MY partner.”  


  
While she was distracted, she didn’t notice that the door was opening behind her and a goat’s head was poking through.  


  
“Miss Alphys?”  


  
Alphys eyes opened wide at the sudden voice. “Y-yes, Mew Mew?!”  


  
“Miss Alphys, over here by the door.”  


  
Alphys’ head jerked towards the door and her eyes nearly popped out from her head. “OH MY GOSH!!” She grabbed her cellphone and tossed it into the top drawer of her desk with a loud _**THUNK!**_  


  
“M-m-m-m-m-ms. T-T-Toriel!” she stuttered, doing her best to act casual. “W-w-what a s-s-s-surprise! I didn’t know you were s-s-still in the b-b-building!”  


  
“Ah, yes, I was not expecting to be here this long either,” Toriel breathed out, “but we had a little incident in the classroom today. One of my children accidentally broke the small flower vase on my desk. It did not take too long to clean up, but it took some time to assure them that it was only an accident and that they were not in any trouble. Oh, the sweet dear.”  


  
Toriel walked into the classroom and stood closer to Alphys. Alphys’ once blushing face was now turning a deep tomato red. “I’m sorry that I startled you,” Toriel apologized, “but I have not asked how you were in quite a while and thought I should fix that before leaving for the evening.”  


  
Alphys frantically shook her head and waved her arms. “O-o-oh no no no no! Y-you don’t need to apologize! I-I-I-I always love to get a visit from a co-worker! A-And I’m doing very well! Doing very important things! Heh heh heh heh heh…”  


  
“Ah, that is very good to hear!” Toriel replied. “I’m sure the older ones can be a bit of a handful, but you are doing a very fine job.”  


  
Is it possible to see steam come out of a person? Because that’s what was coming out of Alphys’ ears. “T-t-t-t-t-t-t-thank you. V-very much, Ms. Toriel. B-but I-I’m n-n-no superhero. J-just… d-doing my job. Can’t say I do work a-a-all the time.” She rubbed the back of her neck and grinned. “I-I-I take breaks every n-now and then. Like a normal person. Sometimes I like to watch anime on my phone--!” She clasped her hands over her mouth. “Why did I just say that?!” she chided herself in her head.  


  
“Oh, is that who the girl was on your phone? Is she part of this anime?” Toriel asked curiously.  


  
“WHY DID I MENTION THAT?!” Alphys screamed internally.  


  
Toriel tapped a finger to her chin as she pondered. “You know, she looks very similar to a character in my sons’ videogame. Is she related to the character… uh, who was it… Princess… Peaches… I think?”  


  
“WHAT?!ISSHETALKINGABOUTPRINCESSPEACH?!ISSHESERIOUSLYCOMPARINGTHATPRISSYPINKYONEDIMESIONALBLONDETOAWELLDEVELOPEDWORLDDEFENDERLIKEMEWMEW?!?PRINCESSPEACHCAN’TEVENHOLDASTARSTUDDEDJASMINESCENTEDCANDLETOMEWMEW!!MEWMEWCOULDNEVERBELUMPEDINTHESAMECATEGORYASHERANDTHEYNEVERWILLBEBECAUSEANIMEISANARTFORMTHATMAKESAVIDEOGAMELIKESMASHBROSFALLTOITSKNEESOHMYGOSHJEIOW83BF8HEJNAHNFRWEJAI4Y3NFRUIHRJRE8948TNING8973T5T!!!”  


  
“Eh, Alphys? Are you all right?”  


  
“H-huh?” Alphys looked up at Toriel who looked slightly concerned. Nothing compared to what she would have looked like if Alphys had said all that out loud.  


  
“O-oh! S-s-s-s-sorry. I was a little… um… lost in thought. Eh heh.”  


  
Toriel chuckled and waved off Alphys’ apology. “No apology needed. I was only rambling about that Super Smash Fighters game my boys have. Nothing very important. Though…” Toriel looked to the side towards the desks and took in a deep breath, “…now that I’m thinking about him, I wanted to ask you… how is Kris doing in class?”  


  
“K-kris?” Alphys asked, her deep blush disappearing instantly. “O-oh, he’s doing great! In fact, he’s been doing really well with his partner Susie. I’ve never seen two people work so well together, especially in such a small period of time. We only started our partner projects a few weeks ago. W-why? Is he okay?”  


  
Toriel fiddled with a wrinkle on her sweater sleeve. “Yes, he’s fine. It is only that… he comes home from school and stays in his room the rest of the day. He does not even leave his room for dinner. I appreciate that he gets up early now for class, and that he… no longer needs me to drive him… but… I hardly see him now… I… oh… oh goodness…” She patted her cheeks and blushed. “My apologies. I do not mean to drag you into a personal matter. I was simply talking aloud. Please excuse me.”  


  
Alphys shook her head. “Y-you’re fine. I-I really don’t mind.”  


  
There was an awkward silence between the two before Toriel turned and walked towards the door. “Well, I … better leave. It is getting late and I have yet to grade these papers. You have a pleasant weekend, Miss Alphys.”  


  
“Y-you too, Ms. Toriel.”  


  
As Toriel turned to leave, Alphys called out to her. “M-ms. Toriel?”  


  
“Mm?”  


  
“U-uh, i-if… i-if…” Alphys fidgeted in her seat. “…i-if you need any help, y-you can come by any time you’d like. I’ll be here. O-or at home. One of those two places.”  


  
Toriel smiled warmly at her. “Thank you. I appreciate the gesture very much.” And with that, the door closed with a soft click.  


  
Alphys spent a couple minutes looking at the door before she finally turned back to face her desk. “Well, I guess I better go home too.”  


  
She opened the top drawer. It was covered in strawberry jam.  


  
“W-what? Oh no! Not the “jammed drawer” routine! Augh! Snoooowwwyyyy…”  



	2. A Funny Little Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Quote: I, Father Alvin, implore you. If you have anything on your mind, please, speak._

  
_Page 40. Hymn 129._  


  
_The light_  


  
_Glows off angel’s wings_  


  
_And upon the path to tread._  


  
_It scares the dark away,_  


  
_Away from this place of rest._  


  
_My soul_  


  
_Grows weary without its fill_  


  
_Of the rays come from above,_  


  
_So I pray with all I have_  


  
_And I ask for peace and love._  


  
_[Away, away, away_  


  
_We cry to keep the darkness at bay] (x4)_  


  
_For what we harbor is precious_  


  
_A gift_  


  
_A delight._  


  
_And we must protect it_  


  
_From the veil of the night._  


  
(Spoken): And we are agreed.  


  
“Agreed” spoke the congregation.  


  
Father Alvin ambled to the podium from his seat in the front pew as the hymns ended. Not “walked” or “strode”, but “ambled”, not because he was old or slow but because of the hefty brace he wore on his left leg. A gift from a recent incident.  


  
With the help of an assistant, he eventually made his way up the stairs among the silence emanating from his patient audience. When he finally reached the podium, he smiled warmly at the assistant, patting their shoulder before they left Father Alvin on his own.  


  
He turned his attention to the people, still wearing that warm smile. “Before we are seated for the sermon today,” he began, “if we could give a hand to the Children’s Choir for gracing us with their performance. It has been a hectic week because of my absence, but they did a marvelous job in spite of it. In fact, this was their best performance yet. Perhaps I should be absent more often!” Light laughter bubbled up from the congregation with Father Alvin chuckling himself. “So, if we could give a round of applause to these wonderful children here,” he requested.  


  
The kids beamed as they were applauded, but no one grinned wider than Asriel, a little goat boy standing at the center. He looked out to the pews where his family was clapping and smiling. Except his little brother, who was squishing and stretching his face at Asriel. Asriel retaliated by scrunching up his own face and playfully sticking his tongue out, but the teasing ended abruptly with his mother’s stern glare directed at his brother.  


  
Despite his brother’s pouting, Asriel could not help but giggle. He loved how silly his brother could be. Earlier, Asriel had walked in on him in the dressing room, stroking Asriel’s choir robe that was hanging against the wall:  


  
_“What are you doing here, Kris?” Asriel asked his younger sibling, who stiffened at his voice. He did not seem to notice Asriel come in. “You’re not usually back here. Did you decide to sing with us today?”_  


  
_Kris turned to face his brother, his eyebrows slightly raised for a second before they fell to match his smirk. He pointed to Asriel’s robe. “No way! Then I’d hafta wear that! Dresses are for girls!”_  


  
_Asriel feigned offense by pouting and poking his brother in the bellybutton, which was easy to do since Kris’ shirt was a little too small for him. “Hey meanie, you’re just jealous ‘cause I got clothes that fit over my stomach.” Kris puffed out his cheeks and fired back with a raspberry, his ultimate weapon, but Asriel had the same artillery. Spittle flew into their faces until Asriel took advantage of his brother’s smaller frame, tackling Kris to the ground and using all his strength to tickle the fight out of Kris._  


  
_“N-n-no fair! HA HA HA!! Cheater-r-r-r! Not the armpits! HA HA HA HA!! O-o-okay! OKAY! I give up!” Kris pleaded breathlessly._  


  
_But Asriel would not let his brother go easily. “Not ‘til you say my robe is not a—"_  


  
_“Asriel!! Are you_ kidding _me right now?!”_  


  
_Both boys’ heads whipped towards the new, angry voice. A rabbit girl stood at the entrance to the dressing room, hands on her hips and a deep frown on her face. “You show up late to church and now you’re not making any effort to hurry up! Father Alvin will be very cross with you when I tell him you were messing around instead of getting ready!”_  


  
_Asriel quickly jumped to his feet. “S-sorry, Ladine. I-I’ll be right out,” he apologized._  


  
_“Hmph. Well, you better be!” she huffed. She turned on her heels and marched to where the rest of the choir kids were._  


  
_“Tch… tattletale…” Kris muttered._  


  
_“Hey, she’s not that bad,” Asriel assured. “She just gets kinda too serious sometimes. YOU, on the other hand—” Asriel started pushing his brother towards the door— “are always so silly! Even when you know you’re gonna get in trouble. Now go on before Mom and Dad see you’re gone!”_  


  
_“Okay, okay,” Kris sighed in defeat. He looked over his shoulder once at Asriel, then ran to the pews where their parents were seated._  


  
Yes, Kris was silly, often at inappropriate times, but Asriel loved his shenanigans. That is what made his brother so cool. Always running off and “up to no good”, as he once overheard a neighbor say about Kris, but Asriel did not see it that way. That was just Kris’ way of having fun.  


  
“Hmm… wonder why he ran off to the back, though,” Asriel thought to himself. “Never did get an answer from him about that.”  


  
“Now, if we could all be seated for today’s sermon,” Father Alvin spoke, drawing Asriel out of his thoughts. The congregation before the Father did as he asked. The choir followed suit, remaining at the quire.  


  
“Let us open the text to the book of Ganon, chapter nine,” Father Alvin began, readily opening to the page with the help of a worn out sticky note, “and we will look briefly at the life of the infamous mule of whom this book is named after. He was a scrawny mule with poor hygiene and a terrible complexion, and his incompetence…”  


  
As Father Alvin continued the description, Asriel caught Kris waving to him out of the corner of his eye. Kris was mouthing something to him as he discreetly pointed to Father Alvin. “He’s. Talking. About. You,” Kris mocked. Asriel only rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. At the same time, he got a small itch on his lower back. He shifted in his seat to relieve it without being a distraction and listened again to Father Alvin.  


  
“… but what he lacked in all those things he made up for in companionship, namely through his brother, Stephen, who was everything that Ganon was not, yet Stephen was very kind to his brother. Both cared deeply for one another, spending every day with each other and enjoying each other’s company. There was nothing that could separate the two, until one day Stephen met a woman whom he fell head over heels for. Stephen was still the same kind brother to Ganon, but he began spending less time with his brother and more time with the woman he loved. Ganon, with no woman who loved him and with the feeling that he would lose his brother, felt something he had not before—a pang of jealousy…”  


  
The itch came again with a sharp pinch on his lower back. Asriel pulled on his robe to readjust it. Maybe it was a tag rubbing him the wrong way.  


  
Ladine, who sat next to Asriel, noticed his fidgeting. “Asriel, would you stop that!” she hissed at him. “I’m trying to listen to Father Alvin!”  


  
“Mmf, s-sorry… I… *huff*… er… something’s really bugging me…” he apologized.  


  
“Well, ignore it whatever it is! I’m trying to listen!”  


  
Asriel went stock-still but was shaking a little. He could feel his face getting hot as the itch was getting worse, but he still tried to listen to the sermon.  


  
“…the jealousy only grew with each day that passed by, and Ganon began to curse the Angel for his very life… and for his brother’s life. Why was he the way he was and why was his brother the way he was? Why could they not be equal? Thoughts like those pestered his mind, and from this fountain of darkness sprung forth dislike for his brother which soon festered into… hatred…”  


  
A whimper escaped Asriel’s lips as his shaking worsened. Ladine shushed him.  


  
“…and… unfortunately, Ganon acted on his hatred, his eyes turned from the good light and to the shadows of evil. Taking advantage of his brother’s trust in him, Ganon invited Stephen to an abandoned barn in the wheat fields where they used to play as children. He told Stephen that he had a surprise for him, but he had to come at night. Believing his brother wholeheartedly, Stephen came when his brother had told him and went inside the barn. He called out to his brother in the darkness, but there was no reply. He wondered when his brother would arrive. But his brother was already inside. A large shovel hit Stephen in the back of the head and continued to bludgeon his body until Stephen breathed his last. There was no moon that night, but miraculously, light shown through the cracks in the roof, illuminating Stephen’s body so brightly as if he was an angel. Ganon could see clearly what he had done. His eyes opened, the very fibers of his soul shook, realizing what he had done. Realizing Stephen was no more. He could feel his sin crawling on his back...”  


  
Asriel felt the itch migrate to his upper back, and for a split second he thought Father Alvin could be talking about him, but that was absurd. He rubbed his back against his seat to try to make the itch go away.  


  
“…he wept bitterly for his actions as he had lost his only friend, but believing that he could not be forgiven, he fled his life and wandered alone in the wilderness until his passing… oh… if he had only asked for forgiveness, he would have received it. If he had let it be known that which was weighing down on his heart, he would have been made anew. And that is what we take away from this story. We should not harbor our guilt. We are called to speak out on our past wrongs, to go back to the path of light. I, Father Alvin, implore you. Feel the Angel’s hand that rests on your shoulder as it prods you…”  


  
The itch suddenly vanished, but something weighed on Asriel’s shoulder. A cold sweat hit the back of his neck. Slowly, he turned his head to look at what was there. He froze.  


  
…  


  
  


  
  


  
…  


  
  


  
  


  
“… ‘if you have anything weighing on your mind, please, speak’—”  


  
“S-S-SP-SP-SP-SPIDER!!! SPIDER!!! AAAHHH!!!” Asriel screeched as he shot to his feet, frantically clawing at his shoulder to get the large creature off of him.  


  
The sudden outburst shocked the crowd, but Asriel’s mother and father wasted no time to run up to their son. “It is all right, sweetie! It is only a spider! Calm down!” his mother cried out.  


  
But before they could reach him, he flung the spider away from himself and accidentally onto Ladine’s lap.  


  
“AAAAHHHH!!! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITO-O-OFF!!!” Ladine shrieked. A kid next to her snatched the spider off her lap and chucked it to the seats above them where a series of yelps and screams were belted out along with an involuntary game of hot potato.  


  
“Children, please, settle down,” pleaded Father Alvin. He signaled for his assistant to help the children, but one of the kids hurled the spider towards a candelabra before they could do anything, knocking the candelabra over and setting a tablecloth on fire.  


  
Asriel’s parents immediately led the children down from the quire and towards the pews as all the assistants scrambled to grab something to put the fire out. Fortunately, Father Alvin’s assistant quickly found an extra altar cloth to smother the fire. They swiftly patted it out, and as quickly as it happened, the fire was gone. What was left were panicked children and a shaken congregation.  


  
And one snickering younger brother.  


  
_[…]_  


  
“What on earth possessed you to even think of playing such a cruel trick on Asriel? You know how terrified he is of spiders!”  


  
It was a long car ride home. They found out that the trouble was caused by Kris when Ladine told the Father that she saw Kris in the back where he was not supposed to be. A threat of no videogames for a year coaxed the rest of the truth from Kris himself. Along with community service for the next couple months helping with the church, he was receiving a great scolding from his mother.  


  
“I just do not understand. Why do you do this, Kris? What makes you think that these pranks are funny? I will have to think of something to thoroughly punish you. No dessert for two weeks, maybe…”  


  
“Tori… um… perhaps you are being too hard on him. It is not as if he meant to cause the fire. Two months of community service is punishment enough,” his father spoke in defense of his son.  


  
She sighed. “Perhaps…” but she shook her head to keep from being persuaded. “No! No, Gorey. I am not liking the games that Kris plays. It is becoming too frequent and we need him to learn his lesson.”  


  
“Mmm… but Tori…” his father refuted.  


  
They argued amongst themselves, trying to keep from raising their voices. Asriel and Kris remained silent in the back of the car.  


  
Until Asriel spoke to his brother.  


  
“Hey, Kris? What you did was kind of… sort of… mean…” he murmured. He looked at Kris who was tracing the ridges in his corduroy pants with his finger, his chin resting on his other hand. “…but… it was also… kind of funny…”  


  
Kris paused mid-trace. He looked at Asriel who had a small smile on his face. “Really? So… you’re not mad?”  


  
Asriel shook his head. “No. Well, I sorta was, but I already forgave you. I mean, I couldn’t stay mad when I was thinking about all the weird faces I must’ve made.” He opened his mouth wide, frowning slightly and squinting his eyes, holding his hands up in a defensive position. It got a giggle out of Kris. He then wrapped an arm around Kris and ruffled his hair. “Yeah, I can’t stay mad at you. I’m actually more curious than anything.”  


  
Kris cocked his head. “‘Bout what?”  


  
Asriel raised an eyebrow. “How’d you get that spider to move like that during the sermon? Y’know, like all in time with the sermon and stuff?”  


  
“Internet.”  


  
“Psssh, you cannot just figure that stuff out with the internet. That’s impossible!”  


  
…  


  
Yes, it was a long car ride back home. But one the boys would reflect fondly on for years to come.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all I got for now. Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think in the comments. Feedback really helps to keep me going, but regardless, I really enjoy writing these stories, and I hope you guys enjoy reading them.
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Leave me a comment to let me know your feedback!
> 
> See you on the next page! :)


End file.
